I don't want to be evil anymore!
by Pinkylove02
Summary: Sawyer looked like Sofia: Damon's true love. Sawyer is Elena's older sister, ELena is falling for Stenfan: Damon's younger brother. But when Damon meets Sawyer and he starts to fall for her does he true good?
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer was Elena's older sister. She was a senior in high school. She has had many boyfriends but seems to break up with them over a month or so. Elena has been spending a lot of time with the new guy Stefan and Jeremy is on a mission to prove his love for some girl that got bit by a animal. She feels alone especially because her parents have just died not to long ago. And now the two people she loves the most can't see her pain.

Sawyer may be the most popular girl in school. Also the prettiest but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel alone. Her friends don't understand. She only acts like she is fine because then Elena and Jeremy feel like they are happy. She acts strong for her younger brother and sister.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today I walked down the halls just like every day. What I saw was Elena talking to Stefan, Jeremy looking at the girl of his Dreams with another guy, I felt his pain; he was suffering to act strong and act like he is okay with it but inside he is screaming for help. I know his pain because I have been feeling that pain for the past month. The school days are easier then the weekends. On the weekends I have no idea where Elena is and I know where Jer is but he is drunk or high. The week days Elena is in her room doing homework and Jer is in his room punching a pillow. Jer and Elena don't really talk much anymore. Jer only really opens up to me because he knows how I'm suffering. Elena is drifting away from me slowly but she thinks that I'm okay with life maybe she thinks that because she doesn't want to think her older sister is suffering inside or she just doesn't understand.

I see how much Jer loves that girl and same with Elena and Stefan. I think know that I want that too. I want need to love someone just like they do; also I need someone to truly love me.

-Sawyer

* * *

I walked down the hall again Jer was looking at that one girl he saved from the wood again. She was talking to her so called boyfriend but he is a ass. Jer is way better for her. Jer saw me and smiled. He knew I saw he looking at her, I mouthed to him He is a ass. He laughed.

I walked some more to see Elena flirting with the new guys who been here for like a week.

Hey sis. I said

Hey. Elena said without even looking at me.

I just rolled my eyes but with my great luck Elena saw and said What? I turned to look at her and added Huh?

Elena: What you roll your eyes at?

Nothing. I walk off to my locker to see a large number of people standing around it. They all say Hey saw. Ugh that is my nickname! I hate it it makes me sound like a murder or something . Hey guys What's up?

Then my two bffs walk up and say Guys Move it or lose it. We need to talk to Sawyer. Thank god they came or I be standing there with a ton of people I didn't know.

Thanks guys, what you need to talk to me about?

Holly says there is a Super hot new guy in town and he is Stefan's older brother.

I didn't know he had a brother. I say

Sandy: When have you ever really talked to Stefan

True,: I add

Bell rings

We all go to class after school

* * *

I walk into a coffee shop to kind Stefan and Elena in a deep convection. I once again roll my eyes.

Then a guy I have never seen before walks up to them. I turn to grab my coffee and pay for it. As I had the cashier my money I hear Elena Say: Hey Damon. I drop all my money over the floor. Shit! I say louder then I would have hoped. Everyone in the Coffee shop look at me (which to say were only like 10 people)

Elena: Sawyer, what are you doing here? She asks as I pick up the money I looked up and there is a mixture of Shocked and happy on Damon's face. I say coldly back to Elena: Getting a Barbie doll for you; What does it look like I'm doing!

Damon comes up to me and extends his hand to me "Hi I'm Damon; are you Elena's older sister Sawyer?

Yes I am (I shake his hand)Nice to meet you. As I look up at him and smile I hear Elena and Stefan leave behind me then I hear the door open again and someone yells" Sawyer' come on I need to do my homework so I can hang out with friends tonight" I know the voice its Jeremy.

Damon this is my brother Jeremy. I say. Jer adds Nice to meet you and then he shakes Damon's hand.

I say Well got to head home. See you around Damon

Damon says back I'll look forward to it

I smile as I walk out the door and turn to wave goodbye as I get into my car but he is _gone._


End file.
